Mangle/Toy Foxy
Mangle, Toy Foxy, Manged Foxx and Teri Fawn are all characters stemming from the same roots: The Mangle. Toy Foxy/Manged=Toy Foxy is the first of these two the story introduces the reader to. Personality Toy Foxy is a kindhearted, strong minded, and caring woman. She focuses most of her energy on improving the living situation of both her friends and family, even if this means hurting herself to do so. Relations Mangle Toy Foxy's relationship with Mangle is one of sibling rivalry. She wishes to be-rid herself of her sister, but could not stand to live without that constant in her life. Most interactions between these two will appear to be malicious, and resentful, and to a certain degree this is true. However, there is an underlying love between them. [[Sean The Arctic Fox|'Sean']] Toy Foxy is happily Sean's wife. She is sometimes the lead in the relationship, while sometimes Sean takes control. On multiple occasions Toy Foxy has had to berate Sean for his lack of self control. [[Foxina Foxx|'Foxina']] She often struggles to control her young child's large ambition and strong will, but loves her nonetheless. Toy Foxy wouldn't ever abandon Foxina, and does her best to always support her. [[Freddy Fazbear|'Freddy']] Even since the beginning of the story, Toy Foxy has been distrustful of Freddy. However, with time, she has learned to respect him. Plot Significance ... Trivia * ... |-|Mangle/Teri=Mangle is the second of these two the story introduces the reader to. Personality On the outside, Mangle is a rude, emotionless, and sadistic person who is anything but selfless. However, in actuality she is emotionally weak, and wants the best for her friends and 'family'. To deal with her weakness, she criticizes others in an attempt to make herself feel better. Relations She is difficult to get close to, but as a result she feels especially attached to those of which who see her for who she truly is. Toy Foxy Toy Foxy and Mangle are, in a way, twin sisters. The souls of their past lives were twins, and they were re-born(built?) into the same body. Although she may say, and act like she hates Toy Foxy, she really likes her, and is even jealous of her ability to easily bond with people. Sean Mangle dislikes Sean, but tolerates him due to his marriage with Toy Foxy. Foxina Mangle did most of the construction on Foxina. Due to this, she is the biological mother of the small fox. However, she is spiritually her aunt. [[Cole The Panther|'Cole']] The only person Mangle will admit to loving is Cole, a relationship that formed despite her best efforts to stay tough. The kind of love she feels for the young-souled Panther is in no way romantic. It is a maternal love. [[Golden Freddy|'GF']] Mangle has no strong opinions about Golden Freddy. However, he is in the lower half on her list of disliked. David Mangle's relationship with David is one she's not sure about. She feels as though she should hate him, but his actions have made her re-think that. There is some romantic tension between the two of them. Plot Significance Mangle did not surface as a proper character in the story until several parts in. However, she made her first (albeit hidden) appearance in part one when she was encouraging Foxy to attack Sean. When she was introduced as a character she had 'stolen' Toy Foxy's body, and had to explain to Sean that it was as much hers as her twin's. ~More to be added soon. Although Zero Regrets has died, Teri was confirmed to have been killed off by Zero. Trivia * ... |-|Video= |-|Gallery= Mangle Mangle Talk 1.png|Mangle talking in the Abandoned RPG. Mangle Talk 2.png|A partially repaired Mangle in the RPG. Mangle Talk 3.png|A fully repaired Mangle in the RPG. Teri and David Sketch.png|A sketch of Teri and David together. Toy Foxy Toy Foxy Talk 1.png|Toy Foxy talking in the Abandoned RPG. Toy Foxy Talk 2.png|A partially repaired Toy Foxy in the RPG. Toy Foxy Talk 3.png|Toy Foxy in her wedding dress in the RPG. Toy Foxy Talk 4.png|A fully repaired Toy Foxy in the RPG. Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Abandoned Category:Characters